The Princess and the lovers
by shamangirl324
Summary: Long time ago There was A Princess,Yomi,and Yoko.What happen?(Yomixoc yokoxoc)


Disclaimer:I don't not own Yu Yu Hakusho Only The oc

Your name is serenity Moon. You only yoko's age. Silver hair and blue Eyes that man can just fell in love with you. You are wearing Queen Neo serenity dress. You know what is right and what is wrong because it ran in your family's blood. You are shy, moody, very smart, swift, and very strong. You are calling the princess of the women's demon world. The place that female demons can come to get away from male demons. Gardens and forest, house, and the famous thief castle...Yoko's castle...Is on the other side of the forest of no hope. He tries to raid your castle but he can't because you yourself catch him. You are famous fox demon thief named White. But no one knows it. It your little secert .Hehehe...White ears and tail, and a white mask. You have element powers... So you like?

Your castle was being raid be a group of thieves. "Princess! We have trouble in the main hall!" yells the guard. "What is it!" you said standing up for your thorn. "Yoko and his group of thieves inside the castle! And they are coming this way!" he said. "Get the rest the guards in here now and bring my bow and arrows." you said. "Yes Princess!" he said running to the armory. Now why does Yoko want to come into my place at this time of day when he should be some where else.you think to yourself. You look at to the right where there is a window so you can see the see full moon, and beautiful stars." It is Beautiful" you whisper to yourself, for 10 seconds you gazed at the stars, until the guard comes back with many female warriors and your rare rare, beautiful, silver bow that on the wood to make it is a chance of 1 out of 100,000.The design was like angel wings. You grab your bow and arrows, and waited for Yoko to come to you.4 or 5 minutes has passed, it was very quiet until Yoko kick open the doors, and walk in the middle of the thorn room. "Why have you come to my palace? Um Yoko." you asked. "Because...of... um...You...and your... beauty ... Um... Serenity... you ... um ... know ... Yomi... is ... um ... going ...to ... ask ... you ... um ... to ... m.a.r...r.y ... him...um...he...is...only...after...you...and...Um...kingdom." Yoko said shaking really badly, staring at you. You put your bow and arrow on your thorn, went down the three steps in front of your thorn, so you were on the level as him, and stared at him back, and asks" And why do you care About me and the kingdom." "Um...b…e...c...a...u...s...e...I...l.o...V...um...I...really...don't...want...you...to...be...his...mate...or...wife...I...won't...you...to...um...um...um..."yoko says sweating like if he was running many many mile,and he was still shaking badly.Then a girl thief stomp on yoko's foot making his tail,and ears go up ,and yell in pain"I love you!" This made half of your warriors faint in shock, and the other half just stared at him and one of them said "Oh God the thief has fell in love with our princess. THE HECK ARE YOU THINK.YOU THINK SHE GOING SAY YES YOU GOT TO BE NUTS!" Yoko's pov what was I thinking of loving Serenity. She is going to laugh at me said "you think I would love you!you think to yourself. back to your pov you giggle and blush like mad. You look at Yoko, see that his head looking at the ground, about to away, and cry. You walk over to him, cupped his chin, and said" You can't not crazy, but you read my mind about me marrying yomi.I don't want to marry him. I love you Yoko." He cheered up when you said and asked you" Well would you marry me instead?" "Yes I will..."you said until you felt pain in your lower back, you look down and see an arrow though you and. blood covering all over your dress and then sadly almost killed, your vision blurry yoko was being chase by a bounty hunter, the bounty hunter shoot yoko too. You have live but for yoko...He gone...You cry.." tell Yomi I do not want to marry him." you said as tear come out.Your guard helped you to your room,puts you down on your bed,and went to get a prist.You fell in to a deep.You slow close your aquamarine colored eye,you see yomi blur,You hear him yell "Serenity...please...leave this world that you work so hard on...I...really love Serenity please don't die. Not yet...I wanted to be with you because you knew what was right and what is wrong...and I love you for who you are...Yoko just want you to himself...stay with me. No serenity!" he ran over to you and grabbed you. His tears are drop on your face, you gave him a weak smile, trying to keep your eyes up, and said "You and yoko love me. This is ...coughshis fault..."You close your eyes. "NNNOOO serenity pleases serenity I love you to much for you to die now." He places you on your bed. yomi's pov you just put serenity down on her bed...Yoko you are going to die once I find in the human world or where ever you are now.you took my love one away for me and now i going to take your love ones away!You punch the wall leaving a hole,suddenlys Serenity start to glow.what the hell is going on.You wonder.yomi you are the king of this land keep you hear in your head Serenity? you look and her, a clean ocean blue crystle is surrounding her body." My daughter is not dead, she is a goddess she can never dead, and she doesn't go to heave neither hell. She alive in the human, spirit, and this world. Her spirit wonders around all three world. Now her spirit can't run free, she is in A Very DEEP SLEEP. No one can wake her. Take care of this land and pray that Serenity may be able to wake.


End file.
